The Alcoholism Program shall function with primary interest and concern being given to the poor and target area alcoholics and his family. The program will offer individual counseling, with emphasis placed on rural areas and isolated cases. Counseling will be provided in the homes or in the Store-Front Operation known as the "Beacon". In cases where the need for hospitalization exists, St. Jude Hospital in Montgomery will be utilized. This will consist of 21 day treatment to include detoxification,individual counseling, and group therapy. Upon release from the Hospital those who need close and prolonged supervision, arrangements have been made with the Fellowship House, Birmingham, Alabama, (In-Residence Home for Male Alcoholics) and St.Anne's Birmingham (In-Residence Home for Female Alcoholics). Where emergency medical treatment is needed, local doctors will provide this as in-kind service. Educational programs will be provided to schools, church groups, civic groups, industry, and low-income groups. Information provided shall be in the form of films, lectures and group therapy.